EnvyWings
EnvyWings belong to me. Please do not steal their concept or copy them in anyway. Description EnvyWings are known mostly for their personalities. About every EnvyWing is very jealous, greedy, and selfish. Even though they are sometimes loyal, they only care about themselves, and no one else. EnvyWings are raised like this. The more greedy the EnvyWing, the better the thief. EnvyWings usually has any brown shade as their scales. They're underbellies are the same colors as their primary scales, so they aren't easy to notice. They're ears are large, giving them the ability to hear a lot better than the other tribes. They don't have back spines. Their most noticeable difference from the other's tribes is their wings. They are large, and the first half of their wings are feathered. After the secondary feathers, the wings turn into normal dragon membranes. EnvyWing's are usually very thin. The average dragon weight is believed to be overweight in their culture. They are often seen with black, thick obsidian armor to support their thin frame and help them during battle. Because obsidian is an extremely tough material, it is fireproof and is very hard to damage. When an entire armor set is worn, 95% of the body is covered. Abilities Like most tribes, EnvyWings breathe fire. But, it's not as hot, and doesn't inflict as much pain as average dragon fire. EnvyWings also have retractable claws, meaning they could unsheathe and sheathe them, much like cats. They also have enhanced hearing, and they hear 10x better than any tribe. Culture EnvyWings have a very interesting culture. Another thing they are known for is their craftsmanship. They make wonderful clay pottery and wooden crafts. EnvyWing homes are built as treehouses, much like the RainWings. But, the houses can be made from any type of wood, metal, etc. EnvyWing name's usually are based off a types of woods, currency, and mineral. This can be due to appearance, intensity of greed, or of any reason. EnvyWings usually attach blades, hammers, mallets, or any other weapon to the end of their tails. Also, as noted before, they are excellent thieves. They can be seen anywhere, as long as there's treasury. Defects and Diseases Although its uncommon for a EnvyWing to have a defect, it isn't unusual to see a EnvyWing strut down the street without a tail or horn. This is because of because EnvyWing's were originated from an animus NightWing scientist named SkyStreaker, and their genetics can be mixed up while dragonets are still developing in their egg. Another problem about being animus created is that they don't have an immune system, making them very vulnerable to every disease and illness know to dragonkind. A very special disease called ''Stripzalia Swirl ''is when the dragonet is born with swirls on their scales with any shade of red-pink. It can give them very special abilities, and the only ones known have been iceproof/fireproof scales, breathing underwater, fireborn (very, very rare), future vision (uncommon, but not rare), and in some cases animus (Extremely rare, only one egg was known to have this ability). The bad side about this disease is that it causes nausea, loss/easy breakage of teeth, and panic attacks. Dragonets with the disease die at the age of 6, but Queen Acacia was an exception, as she is currently 15 years old. Category:Fanmade Tribes